The Darkness of Heart
by Kurumi Himitsura
Summary: When Karin and Kazune decide to discuss the Himeka Matter with the Karasumas, evil strikes. and who is this new god? or is it a new god at all? I am bad at summarys but please read this story!XD


_**HIYA GUYS!!! So, so, sooo sorry that I have not updated lately!! I just couldn't think of a story!! Any ways Its time for...**_

_**KURUMI'S KICKS!!**_

_**Hi Im Kurumi and this is the part of the story that I rant on about love, fun, life as we know it!! **_

_**In this segment of Kurumi's kicks we will be welcoming a new member of the Kurumi's kicks staff!! Kazune-kun, Karin-chan come on over!!**_

_**Karin: H-hi um.. I'm Karin. Yoroshiku!!! **__translations are on my profile_

_**Kazune: um.. uh..**_

_**Kurumi:Come on, Don't be shy!! Your a man, have some pride!!**_

_**Kazune: Well my bad, at least I am not a crazy, psycho, happy go lucky freak like You!!**_

_**Kurumi: I told you that I had that under control now!! XO you're so freakin mean!! Anywho, I would like to thank my fans(that is if I have any) for reviewing my story!! It was my first one so it was like it was a test. So arigato gazaimasu!!**_

_**Karin: Don't you think the readers want to read the story?**_

_**Kazune: Yeah. They don't want to hear your yammering so get to it!!!!**_

_**Kurumi: Hmm... I guess your right. But seriously Kazune-kun, you don't have to be so mean!! **_

_**Anyways, **_

_**Kazune: LIGHTS!!**_

_**Karin: CAMERA!!**_

_**Everyone: ACTION!!!!!**_

_**It all started of as a normal day, school was over, the sun was shining, the sky was clear and Kazune-kun and Karin were fighting. Like I said, a normal day.**_

_**"Kazune-kun, why can't you just be happy for me!! I mean seriously!! I finally get invited to Kirika senpai's house and you just have to ruin it!!**_

_**"It's just that I can't trust him!! He is a Karasuma afterall. He could just be trying to kidnap you and make you join their team!!"**_

_**At the moment, Karin and Kazune were walking home with Himeka and arguing because Kirika senpai asked Karin to come over to the Karasuma household. Kazune (of course) was against it in fear that Karin would be taken hostage or hurt in anyway. Karin ,on the other hand, was exstatic!! It was the first time anyone asked her to come over and she of course exepted the offer.. or invitation or what ever. Any ways like I said, she was exstatic.**_

_**" When are you going to learn that you can't just go around mingling with the enemy!!! An enemy is an enemy!!!! Stay away from Karasuma!!!" yelled Kazune as he stormed on away from Karin and Himeka.**_

_**"Kazune-chan didnt take that as well as we had hoped. I hope he gets in a better mood.... maybe I should make some thing special for dessert to night... hmmm... maybe cheesecake." Himeka though on. But Karin wasn't listening. She was too infuriated with Kazune-kun. ~Why does he have to be so judgemental? I mean seriously!!! Im just going over for a visit!!! Some times he can be so annoying.**_

_**｡◕‿◕｡ **__**At the Kujou residence **__**｡◕‿◕｡**_

_**"Kazune-chan!! Karin-chan!!! Dinner!!!" Himeka called. And soon enough, the pair came down the stairs bickering about this afternoons events.**_

_**"Kazune-kun!! You don't under stand!!! This could be the start of a friend ship with Meganeko and Kirika-senpai!!! You see, if we start a friendship with them, we may be able to work out our differences and help both of the Himekas!!" said Karin in a negociative tone.**_

_**" WE ALREADY TRIED THAT!!!!" screamed Kazune. " What? Do you think I'm stupid? Like I hadn't though of that?"**_

_**"Well I though that if we tried again, it might work!! I mean really!! Not everything works out the first time!!! Come on!!! Give it a try!!" reasoned Karin. She was really commited to solving the differences. That and she reallllly wanted to go to Kirika-senpais house.**_

_**"Stop using HImeka for your selfish needs!! The world doesn't revolve around you!!"Responded Kazune. He was right. it was wrong of her to use HImeka. But Karin still had a point. Not everything works its first try. And Karin wasn't about to give up a chance to save Himeka.**_

_**" Kazune-kun what abou-"Karin said but was cut short.**_

_**"Would you stop to think about someone else besides you for a change?"Kazune said frustratedly**_

_**"Kazune-kun, listen. If you really loved Himeka, you would do anything to save her. And that includes discuss the matter with Meganeko." Karin said quietly.**_

_**Kazune though about it. She was right. He had to try. And what was the worst the could happen? If it didn't work out, the could just continue the way that the were and nothing would really change.**_

_**"Fine..." Kazune-kun pouted.**_

_**"What? I can hear you!! Speak up!!"said Karin.**_

_**" I said FINE!!!! Im fine with you going to Karasuma's house."**_

_**"YES!!!!!! Finally!!"Karin was overjoyed**_

_**"BUT!!! You have to promise that it is strictly buisness." said Kazune athoratively**_

_**" Yeah Yeah, I'm just happy I can go!!" said Karin. " I better call Kirika-senpai!!"**_

_**"Whatever. Dont forget about dinner."said Kazune as he walked off**_

_**｡◕‿◕｡ **__**After dinner **__**｡◕‿◕｡**_

_**on the phone**_

_**Ring Ring Ring Ring**_

_**Karasuma: Hello?**_

_**Karin: Hi this is Karin!! Is this Kirika-senpai? **_

_**Karasuma: Umm....... Sure.**_

_**Karin: Great!! I am calling to say that I will becoming over tomorrow!! I cant wait!! XD**_

_**Karasuma: Oh! Yes! That is great!! I will be waiting!!**_

_**Karin: Okay!! Bye!! See you tomorrow!! XD**_

_**Karasuma: Alright then! Goodbye!!**_

_**End of phone convo**_

_**｡◕‿◕｡ **__**The Karasuma Household **__**｡◕‿◕｡**_

_**Unbeknownst to Karin, The person on the was not Kirika -senpai. It was Meganeko (big surprise)!!**_

_**"Phase one of the plan is complete!! Good work Kirika!!" said Meganeko in triumph.**_

_**"Nii-san. As I had said before, I am highly against this plan!!"**_

_**" Whatever, just go with it."**_

_**Kurumi: OMG!! XD that was a thriller!! XD**_

_**Kazune: What do you mean? thats not a thriller, thats just a way to end this chapter because you're tired!! XO Your just being lazy!!!**_

_**Kurumi: NO!!! XO what are you talking about? I totally though it was a great cliffy!! What about you Karin? what do you think of my Cliffy?**_

_**Karin: I though it was great!! XD**_

_**Kazune: you girls are too simple in fact, all girls are simple!! Simpletons!!**_

_**Karin and Kurumi: You sick human being!!**_

_**Kurumi: Is that any way to treat your Senpai and **__**BOSS**__**?**_

_**Kazune: what ever you are still simpletons.**_

_**Kurumi: Why you little....**_

_**Karin: Oh my- Kurumi-Chan!! get off of Kazune kun!! Kazune-kun!! stop pullin on her hair. Oh my god... this is gettin pretty graphic... Kurumi-chan what about the story?**_

_**Kurumi: you know how to end it!!**_

_**Karin: oh umm.. Okay. Well thats it for the story!! XD but if you want Kurumi-chan to update, you need to review please!! Rememgber, please no private messages!! XD see ya!! XD**_


End file.
